


Le cose che sei per me

by Madame_Marzipan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Emotional Hurt, Established Relationship, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Love Polygon, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Slow Burn, Songfic, Soulmates, Wedding
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25309318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Marzipan/pseuds/Madame_Marzipan
Summary: Джено многим обязан Джемину, так часто помогавшему ему на протяжении многих лет.Но когда Ли выпадает шанс отдать другу долг за его доброту, плата оказывается непомерно высокой.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

_То, что ты для меня, это так много,_

_Так много, что не смог бы спеть об этом,_

_Потому что ты — безграничность._

_Ты — песня, которая будет спета снова_

_На ветру, что принесёт лето._

_Чудо и тайна, которые помогают мне увидеть_

_Тебя во всём том, что есть._

_/Katherine Jenkins — Le Cose Che Sei Per Me/_

~

_Найти своего соулмейта в этом мире подобно чуду. Немногие имеют на своем теле метку родственной души, ведь шанс встретить кого-то, кто носит на своей коже схожий рисунок — один на миллион._

_Метка соулмейта, это божий дар, указывающий на души, чья любовь была благословлена свыше. Для пары сумевшей найти друг друга среди других, не нужны клятвы и заверения. Их брак заключен самими небесами, и никто не может встать против их союза…_

_…Кроме них самих..._

_...Хотя говорят, что такого не бывает…_

* * *

Когда из окна самолета внизу становится видно Сеул, Джено, постукивая пальцами по джинсовой ткани на коленях, улыбается уголками губ, думая о семье, доме, близких и друзьях, которых он не видел последний год, находясь на обучении в Европе. Но в первую очередь, парень думает о Джемине. Своем лучшем друге, которому он стольким обязан.

Пока самолет заходит на посадку, темноволосый парень, стараясь успокоить себя, запускает пальцы в волосы, делая свою прическу слегка лохматой. До конца учебы остается совсем немного времени и вскоре, оставив университет за плечами, придется выбирать дальнейшее направление, подбирая работу. Ли абсолютно уверен, что На непременно предложит ему работу в компании отца, но в этот раз Джено хочет справиться со всем без чужой помощи.

С Джемином Джено познакомился, когда им было по одиннадцать лет. Хотя Ли был немного старше, его часто дразнили и задирали из-за старых и потрепанных вещей. Что-то новое его семья себе позволить не могла. Джено часто задавался вопросом, что могло привлечь в нем — нелюдимом, бедном ребёнке мальчишку из богатой семьи. Ответа он не нашел даже спустя более 10 лет дружбы.

Тогда он, сидя на асфальте после очередной драки, плакал из-за обиды и досады, что не мог справиться в одиночку с толпой хулиганов, которые мало что побили его, так ещё и порвали вещи, так трепетно подшиваемые матерью. Тогда, когда ему казалось, что весь мир его враг, перед ним остановился элитный автомобиль, из которого вышел мальчишка в дорогой школьной форме. Подойдя к Джено, насторожившемуся и притихнувшему от удивления, мальчик присел напротив, спросив из-за чего он плачет, и кто его обидел. Ли не собирался жаловаться, но накопившаяся обида, найдя лазейку в виде случайного слушателя, заставила Джено выложить все подчистую. Нахмурившись, богатый ребёнок ненадолго задумался, а после с серьезным видом выдал, что с этого дня они будут друзьями, и больше Джено никто обижать не посмеет.

Уже ехав в автомобиле Джемина домой, Джено растерянно думал, что произошло и как этот богач собирается его защищать. Как оказалось, для этого хватило лишь одного визита На с телохранителями к школе. Вид сурового богатого мальчишки, заявлявшего, что тому, кто тронет его друга не поздоровиться, выглядел крайне убедительно, к тому же, стоило мальчишке назвать свое имя — На Джемин, как всякое желание связываться с ним пропадало окончательно.

Семья На владела сетью отелей и ресторанов по всему городу, а потому благодаря своему влиянию связи имела абсолютно везде. Родители Джемина отнеслись к Джено благосклонно, поскольку сын у них был единственный и особенно любимый. Занятые вечно в делах, они позволяли Джемину делать всё, что угодно, и если он хотел нового друга, даже если из бедной семьи, то так тому и быть.

Ли искренне радовался, когда его папу отец Джемина, по просьбе сына, взял к себе водителем, что значительно увеличило доходы семьи старшего. Впрочем, когда младший делал Джено дорогие подарки, Ли было неловко, потому что он в свою очередь мало чем мог отблагодарить друга, но На считал это чем-то в порядке вещей.

Ещё более неловко Джено чувствовал себя, когда, уже в старшей школе, его мать тяжело заболела, и ей срочно потребовались деньги на операцию. Тогда Джемин примчался в больницу, едва узнав, что там же находится Джено. Ли краснел от стыда, принимая из рук друга конверт с крупной суммой в несколько миллионов.

Пожалуй, именно тогда Джено и дал себе слово, что приложит все силы и сделает всё возможное и невозможное, чтобы сполна отблагодарить Джемина.

Двигаясь к выходу из самолета, Ли думает об их последнем разговоре перед перелетом. На порывался приехать в аэропорт, но старший уверил его, что это не обязательно, ведь его намеревался встретить отец.

Согласившись, что первый день стоит провести с родителями, Джемин, не терпя возражений, заявил, что в таком случае, завтра они устроят вечеринку в честь возвращения Джено и там старшего ждет некий сюрприз.

Ли оставалось гадать, что в этот раз мог придумать для него друг.

* * *

Зная нелюбовь Джено к излишне шумным вечеринкам, Джемин просто собрал их друзей и знакомых в своем доме, завалив столы дорогостоящими закусками, напитками и коктейлями. И хотя много народу не планировалось, человек двадцать-тридцать всё-таки набралось.

Вопреки ожиданиям На, который несколько раз напомнил другу о времени вечеринки, Ли всё-таки задержался и приехал к дому Джемина последним, опоздав почти на сорок минут.

С наигранным укором толкнув кулаком в плечо приехавшего друга, Джемин, выйдя встречать Джено из дома, недовольно проворчал:

— Эй! Если окажется, что ты задержался по неуважительной причине. Гарантирую, мы придумаем тебе какое-нибудь наказание!

— Прости. Родители с утра решили навестить бабушку, в итоге она, соскучившись, долго не хотела меня отпускать, и на обратной дороге я застрял в пробке.

— Что ж, бабуля — это святое. Но впредь такого не прощу.

Не сумев надолго задержать серьезное лицо, Джемин засмеялся и обнял Ли.

— Как же я по тебе соскучился, Джено! Ты не представляешь!

— Я тоже скучал.

— Ладно. Идем скорее в дом. Остальные тебя заждались, а потому уже взялись за еду и болтовню, решив, что ты присоединишься потом.

— И то верно.

Джено смеется и улыбается, когда друзья и знакомые встречают его дружным криком: «С возвращением!», — а затем поочередно непременно спешат подойти поближе, чтобы пожать руку или обнять, сказав пару добрых слов или о чем-то пошутить.

Джемин в этой суматохе куда-то пропадает, хотя Ли слишком занят вниманием остальных, чтобы думать об этом. Джено усаживается в одно из кресел в углу, стараясь хотя бы ненадолго скрыться от этого многочисленного внимания. Ему это даже удается, потому как гости, уделив ему достаточно внимания, возвращаются к прерванным беседам между собой. Тогда для Ли отсутствие Джемина становится более ощутимо, но На вскоре возвращается, ведя за руку другого парня, незнакомого Джено.

На подтянутой фигуре надеты простые джинсы, белый свитер и выглядывающая из-за ворота светлая рубашка. Белокурые пряди опущенной головы спадают на глаза, оставляя вид лишь на смущенную улыбку. Отчего-то Джено кажется, что, все находящиеся в комнате, двигаются как в замедленной съемке. Царящий шум внезапно стихает, да и окружающие предметы размываются, отходя на второй план. Все его внимание оказывается полностью сосредоточено на незнакомце.

Ли слишком погружен в пелену этого дурманящего состояния, не сразу понимая, что Джемин и его спутник оказываются перед ним, а время возвращает привычный ход.

— Джено, помнишь, я говорил тебе о сюрпризе?

Ли не очень понимает, к чему клонит На, лишь переводит взгляд с друга на парня рядом с ним и обратно. Сам незнакомец отчего-то потеряно глядит на Джено, как-то натянуто улыбаясь, пока Джемин продолжает:

— Не хотел говорить заранее. Но познакомься, мой жених, Хуан Инджун. Ты же согласишься быть на нашей свадьбе моим шафером?

От неожиданности у Джено в голове полная каша и туповатое чувство чего-то неправильного, но он только кивает, выдавливая из себя улыбку.

— Вау… Вот уж и, правда, сюрприз. Поздравляю. И, конечно, я согласен. О чем речь. Для лучшего друга всё что угодно!

Инджун тревожно поджимает губы и ненадолго хмурит брови, почти сразу улыбаясь повернувшемуся к нему На.

До конца вечера Джено чувствует на себе взгляд жениха Джемина, а порой и сам засматривается на него, с трудом отворачиваясь, чтобы не быть совершенно очевидным в своем внимании. Когда же они пересекаются взглядами, у Ли внутри все трепещет и будто замирает в болезненной тоске по чему-то неизведанному.

Джено не находит этому объяснения до тех пор, пока не приезжает домой и, раздевшись, не замечает справа под ребрами рисунок бутона хризантемы. Пока он едва проявляется на коже, ещё даже не проступивший до конца, но уже достаточно различимый. Небольшой, похожий на волшебный шар, заключивший в себе судьбу парня.

_Цветы соулмейтов появляются после встречи со своей парой, и чем ближе вы становитесь, тем сильнее распускается цветок, окончательно раскрываясь, когда двое связывают свои жизни в единое целое._

Со вздохом опускаясь на кровать, Ли упирается локтями в колени, запуская пальцы в волосы.

Его соулмейт оказался женихом его лучшего друга, которому он обязан абсолютно всем.

* * *

Джено жутко нервничает перед разговором с Джемином, нервно ерзая на стуле, поглядывая на наручные часы.

На залетает в кафе, взмахивая рукой, приветствуя друга, попутно сияя своей широкой улыбкой. Ли улыбается в ответ, но тревожно и напряженно.

— Привет! На учебе задержался, - Джемин буквально падает на стул напротив Джено, - Последний год, все дела. Вчера в общей суматохе даже не смогли поговорить нормально.

— Да. Кстати об этом. Джемин, знаешь, я хотел поговорить с тобой… об Инджуне.

— Инджуне? А что такое?

Ли чуть хмурится, тяжело вздыхает и серьезно смотрит в глаза друга.

— Джемин, меня не было всего год и, я понимаю, что за это время произошло многое, но твоя свадьба…

— Так! Стоп! Я понял. Родители тоже считают, что это поспешно, но я, правда, люблю его, Джено. И он меня тоже. Это не просто прихоть или блажь. Он сирота, которого воспитывает его тетя и у них не лучшие отношения. Поэтому я хочу дать ему всё, чего он по-настоящему заслуживает. Я счастлив рядом с ним, и хочу сделать его самым счастливым!

Джено сглатывает ком, понимая, что Джемин знает об Инджуне то, что неизвестно ему. И, похоже, у них действительно все серьезно. Да и сможет ли он дать своему соулмейту то, что сможет дать На? У него нет того состояния и влияния. Ему нечего предложить кроме их неясной и непонятной связи. И если он расскажет Джемину об этом, разве его сердце не будет разбито? Разве так он хотел отблагодарить На за вечную помощь и выручку?

— Ясно, — Ли вымученно улыбается, опуская взгляд, — Если это так, тогда всё в порядке.

— Спасибо! Я знал, что могу положиться на тебя. Но раз ты здесь и мы заговорили об этом. Поможешь с подготовкой к свадьбе?

Цветок на теле неприятно ноет, будто вместо него на коже свежий синяк.

— Да. Когда она, кстати?

— Почти через две недели. Я специально подгадал, чтобы с этим не затягивать, и как раз к твоему возвращению.

Джено сцепляет руки в замок и легонько кивает.

Что он должен выбрать? Многолетнюю крепкую дружбу, которой любой бы позавидовал? Или притяжение к практически незнакомому человеку, которое непонятно к чему приведет?

* * *

Неделя подготовки похожа для Джено на ад.

Большая часть приготовлений к свадьбе завершена, но какие-то мелочи остается довести до конца. Каждый раз видеть Инджуна, наблюдая за тем, как они с Джемином что-то обсуждают или согласовывают, невыносимо. Ещё невыносимей видеть то, как Инджун и сам будто не понимает, что происходит и, каждый раз, когда у него спрашивают о чем-то, только бросает на Ли беглый растерянный взгляд, будто спрашивая разрешения.

Джено непрерывно борется с самим собой и своим притяжением. Все больше узнавая своего соулмейта, он понимает, почему Джемин так очертя голову влюбился в него. Просто Инджун умный, добрый, красивый, очаровательный, милый. Одним словом — идеальный. Созданный специально для Ли, но ему не принадлежащий.

* * *

Когда до свадьбы остается дней пять, Джено сидит на диване съемной квартиры, пустым взглядом глядя прямо перед собой, порой дотрагиваясь через ткань рубашки до болезненно ноющего цветка, который точно повял за минувшее время. Ли знает, что в итоге он должен завять окончательно, превратившись в темный засушенный узор, служащий напоминанием о том, что могло быть, но не произошло.

Из уныния Джено выводит трель звонка, нервозная и непрерывная, будто внезапный гость прилип к клавише пальцем. Выходя в коридор, Ли заранее знает, кого увидит за дверью. Внутри все с трепетом ликует, но вместе с тем и рождается отчаянная тоска. Джено будто заранее знает исход грядущего разговора, так же как и его гость, внезапно отнимая от звонка руку, заставляя в квартире Ли воцариться тишине.

Джено со вздохом доходит до двери, открывает её и глядит на стоявшего перед ним Инджуна, смотрящего на соулмейта с тревогой и нежностью, от которой Ли готов заплакать, но мужественно сдерживается, отходя в сторону, в молчании пропуская Хуана в дом.

Когда за ним захлопывается дверь, Инджун секунд пять ещё стоит спиной к Джено, а затем разворачивается, резко выпаливая:

— Я хочу разорвать помолвку с Джемином и отменить свадьбу.

Подняв голову, Ли вздыхает, делая шаг назад, приваливаясь спиной к двери и скрещивая руки на груди. Ему кажется, только так он сможет сдержать себя в руках и не обнять Хуана.

— Вот как…

Джено старается выглядеть безучастным, хотя чувствует, как наливается теплом цветок соулмейтов, притягивая их друг другу, чтобы окончательно расцвести. Ли сжимает зубы, стремясь не выдать своего состояния, хотя понимает, что Инджун чувствует каждое его сомнение, каждое переживание и беспокойство, но, так же как и он, сознает, что одних чувств недостаточно для решения проблем.

— И зачем? Джемин тебя безумно любит. Он едва ли ни весь мир готов положить к твоим ногам.

Хуан кусает губу, а затем хмурится.

— Потому что мне не нужен весь мир, а нужно нечто иное.

Джено отводит взгляд, опуская его в пол. Находиться рядом с Инджуном, но вместе с тем так далеко от него, становится с каждым мгновением всё тяжелей. Ходить вокруг до около, ровно, что затягивать не разговор, а петлю на собственной шее.

— Я скажу это лишь раз. Джемин мой лучший друг. Его счастье для меня важнее.

Чтобы поднять взгляд на Хуана, Ли требуется не дюжее усилие. Инджун глядит потеряно, точно выброшенный за шкирку на улицу котенок, но всё равно старается держать голову высоко поднятой. Судорожно сглотнув, он едва заметно дрожащим голосом тихо уточняет:

— Ты отказываешься от меня?

Джено крепче прижимает к груди скрещенные руки, сжимая ладони в кулаки.

— Да. Он… позаботится о тебе лучше.

Инджун смотрит на Ли думая о чем-то своем, а затем, с явным сомнением едва слышно спрашивает:

— Тогда могу я попросить о кое-чем напоследок, прежде чем мы разойдемся насовсем?

Ощущение подвоха чувствуется слишком явно, но даже так, Джено понимает, что не вправе отказать соулмейту в этой просьбе. Хуану достаточно легкого кивка, после чего он подходит ближе к напрягшемуся Ли, точно оправдываясь, произнося:

— Всего один поцелуй. И я уйду…

Соприкоснувшиеся губы, как рождение сверхновой. Легкое касание, как цунами, смывающее любые плотины и преграды. Джено просто теряет голову, как и Инджун. Один поцелуй, как тихий омут, тот самый, в котором водятся черти, безжалостно топящие их на глубине.

Даже сквозь одежду чувствуется горячая кожа. Короткий поцелуй затягивается в неразрывную цепочку, будто оторвавшись друг от друга, они задохнуться. И трудно понять, что всё же заставляет их разорвать этот сладкий плен.

Ли часто дышит, глядя на покрасневшего Хуана, которого он внезапно прижимает к стене, и чьи руки заброшены ему на плечи. Губы у обоих опухли и горят, и даже сейчас просят продолжения, но Джено вынуждает себя отстраниться, едва не рывком отдаляясь, сопротивляясь притяжению, закрывая глаза и хмурясь. Инджун вынуждает себя вымученно улыбнуться, опуская руки и молча, не прощаясь, спешно выходит из квартиры.

Оставшиеся дни до свадьбы они не видятся. Придумывая раз за разом всевозможные отговорки, только чтобы не пересекаться лишний раз.

* * *

Тетушка Хуана непрестанно восторженно вздыхает, твердя, как повезло её племяннику и какой На завидный жених.

Гостей на церемонии немного, только самые близкие родственники.

Друзья и знакомые будут на самом торжестве, оставляя этот момент для узкого круга.

Джено старается делать вид, что все в порядке, хотя бок не просто болит, а будто горит огнем, но он старается держаться, надеясь, что и Инджун сможет с этим справиться.

Взволнованный Джемин, ещё полчаса назад нервно расхаживавший в комнате ожидания, сейчас стоит возле Ли, ближе к алтарю, напряженно ожидая появления своего будущего супруга.

Ли старается радоваться за него, но вместо этого чувствует только отчаяние, досаду и зависть. Он продолжает убеждать себя, что хотя бы так сможет отблагодарить На за всё сделанное ему добро, но понимает — плата за это слишком высока, ведь он отдает Джемину самое дорогое в своей жизни.

Одетый в белый костюм, держащий в руках букет белоснежных роз, Инджун старается смотреть на Джемина, но взгляд все равно так и норовит переместиться на Джено, стоявшего за спиной На.

Игнорировать боль от увядающего цветка на коже, кажется, не так уж сложно, как терпеть боль разбитого сердца.

Все слова священника не достигают Хуана, потому как его голова заполнена совершенно другими мыслями и тревогами.

Стремясь делать вид, что все в порядке, каждый из них чувствует неправильность происходящего.

Не глядя друг на друга, они все же думают об одном, что совершают одну и ту же ошибку, преследуя каждый свои цели. Но принесет ли это сознательное преступление перед собственными душами то, что они стремятся заполучить?

Следует ли им дойти до конца, надеясь на лучшее, или постараться исправить все, пока не стало слишком поздно?

Заканчивая свою речь, священник громогласным серьезным голосом обращается к присутствующим в зале, задавая главный вопрос, решающий судьбы сразу нескольких человек:

— Пусть те, кто против этого брака, говорят сейчас или молчат вечно!

В церковных стенах царит тишина…

~

_Сегодня я выйду замуж,_

_Поэтому, пожалуйста, не прикасайся ко мне._

_Пожалуйста, держись подальше,_

_Я знаю, я не очень хорошая,_

_Я никогда не была честна,_

_Но ты знаешь, я люблю его_

_И не люблю тебя…_

_/ Nicole Dollanganger — Chapel/_


	2. Chapter 2

Заканчивая свою речь, священник громогласным серьезным голосом обращается к присутствующим в зале, задавая главный вопрос, решающий судьбы сразу нескольких человек:

— Пусть те, кто против этого брака, говорят сейчас или молчат вечно!

В церковных стенах царит тишина, которая резко прерывается грохотом распахнувшихся дверей и влетевшим в церковь взъерошенным парнем, с безумным отчаянием выпалившим во весь голос:

— Я против этого брака!

Окружающие оглядываются на юношу, глядя с растерянностью и недоумением. Инджун удивленно распахивает глаза, ошарашенно шепотом выдыхая:

— Джин?

* * *

Когда дети семьи Хуан остались сиротами, Инджуну было одиннадцать, а его младшему брату десять.

Их отец — шахтер, погиб в тоннеле во время взрыва метана, а мать, не выдержав утраты, слегла с болезнью и буквально за год полностью сгорела, последовав за мужем в иной мир.

Поскольку справиться с двумя почти взрослыми детьми было сложно, Инджуна забрала к себе в Корею тетя, а его младший брат остался в Китае с бабушкой и дедушкой. Тем не менее, братья регулярно списывались и созванивались, да и на каникулы непременно ездили друг к другу.

Но разделенные на несколько лет, росли ребята в разных условиях.

Младшему из братьев было позволено заниматься всем, чем он только пожелает, в то время как Инджуну часто напоминали, что он приемный и ему следует быть благодарным за заботу и опеку. Никаких шалостей, никаких лишних развлечений.

После нескольких лет такого отношения, появление в его жизни Джемина было для Хуана точно глоток свежего воздуха. На был ярким, общительным и неугомонным. С ним Инджун чувствовал заботу и ласку, которой ему не хватало.

Очарованный Джемином, Хуан быстро влюбился в него, но его сердце порой тосковало по чему-то далекому и неизвестному. Иногда ему хотелось вместо шумных встреч и компанейских вечеринок чего-то спокойного и умиротворенного, вроде легких посиделок вдвоем, завернувшись в плед с чашками горячего шоколада и маршмэллоу, или душевных разговоров под звездами. Но энергичный Джемин надолго так усидеть на одном месте не мог.

Порой На рассказывал своему возлюбленному о лучшем друге, о котором всегда говорил с особой нежностью, как о родном и любимом брате, отчего Хуан и сам пропитывался симпатией к этому незнакомому, но очевидно очень хорошему человеку и с нетерпением ждал возможности познакомиться с ним и узнать ближе. Инджун верил, что они тоже смогут подружиться и поладить меж собой.

Инджун же рассказывал Джемину о своем брате, но познакомиться у них не получалось. Младший Хуан был вечно занят всевозможными кружками и секциями, ни секунды не оставаясь сидеть на месте спокойно. Казалось, он ловил каждый момент, спеша жить.

Когда На сделал Инджуну предложение, то в первый момент Хуан был слишком растерян. Для него всё происходило слишком быстро. Они были знакомы несколько месяцев, но их всё равно было недостаточно для такого серьезного решения. Поэтому вместо долгожданного «Да», Джемина попросили подождать. Как бы сильно На не желал связать их узами брака, ему ничего не оставалось, как терпеливо дать своему парню время на раздумья.

Кто знает, каким мог быть ответ Инджуна, если бы его тетя, при которой во время семейного обеда было сделано предложение, не решилась внести свою лепту в будущее племянника. Едва они остались наедине, как Инджуна ожидала лекция, что Джемин для него лучшая партия, к тому же парень ведь должен отплатить заботливым родным за многолетнюю заботу, а потому став членом такой обеспеченной семьи как На, он определенно сможет помочь и своим близким.

После этой почти часовой лекции, оставшись, наконец, в одиночестве, Инджун надолго задумался над тем, как ему поступить. Чувства к Джемину у него, несомненно, были, но то неясное ощущение неполноценности не позволяло парню согласиться на брак. Внутри него будто жил какой-то отдельный человечек, твердивший: «Этот человек не создан для тебя».

И всё же, тщательно всё взвесив, Хуан решил, что его сомнения вызваны беспокойством из-за неизвестности, относительно их совместного будущего. Но ведь подобное было нормальным, учитывая серьезность принимаемого решения? Поэтому, отбросив сомнения, Инджун решил дать свое согласие и проигнорировать страхи, ведь положительных сторон в браке с На было больше. С Джемином было уютно и хорошо, а главное Инджун в коей-то веки надеялся быть любимым и нужным, а не просто лишним ртом в семье. И пусть тетушка говорила, что стоит заключать союз из-за денег, самого парня больше прельщал шанс просто оказаться подальше от женщины, которая слишком часто вмешивалась в его жизнь по поводу и без.

Отчасти чувствуя себя лицемером, Хуан осчастливил На своим согласием на свадьбу, полагая, что церемония будет ещё не скоро и если что-то пойдет не так, то всё можно будет отменить. Однако Джемин решил провести все в кратчайшие сроки, назначив дату бракосочетания буквально через месяц.

Будто по щелчку пальцев в мгновение ока вокруг Инджуна закипела суматоха подготовки к свадьбе, которая кружила голову, не давая и шанс хоть как-то все осмыслить. Бесконечная кутерьма событий заглушала внутренний голос, призывавший парня одуматься и не совершать ошибок.

И до этого момента всегда внимательный На теперь старался быть рядом с женихом практически все время, бесконечно окружая его нежностью и любовью. День ото дня, ранее простые нежные чувства Хуана, становились сильнее, делая отношения между будущими супругами более трепетными и теплыми, вытесняя из головы Инджуна любые сомнения по поводу спешной свадьбы. С Джемином ему было спокойно и хорошо, а остальное переставало иметь значение. Но так было лишь до поры до времени.

Когда На сообщил Хуану о возвращении своего лучшего друга, того самого, о котором он столько всего рассказывал, Инджун заметно разволновался, переживая, что вдруг он всё-таки не понравится незнакомому парню, а это казалось ему невероятно важным.

Джемин только посмеивался, уверяя жениха, что они с Джено точно поладят, потому как у них много общего — оба имеют спокойный, но решительный характер, а их главная отличительная черта, привычка чаще заботиться о других, чем о себе.

Хуан вряд ли бы признался в этом, но с приближением этой встречи, он едва ли считал дни до неё, с неким нетерпением гадая, какой же все-таки будет реакция неизвестного Ли.

В день устроенной Джемином вечеринки, по случаю возвращения друга, Инджун взялся помогать по дому — навести порядок, приготовить для гостей еду — тем, чем обычно его заставляла заниматься тетя.

На по этому поводу тихо ворчал, говоря, что об этом может позаботиться приходящая прислуга, а Хуану следует больше отдыхать. Вот только сидеть на месте, даже с учетом ворчания Джемина, Инджун не собирался. Ему хотелось доказать, хотя бы самому себе, что он так же может быть полезен своему будущему супругу и не станет бессмысленно развлекаться за его счет.

За весь вечер Инджун только пару раз выглядывал в общий зал, поприветствовать гостей. Со многими он уже был знаком благодаря На, а с кем-то знакомился только сегодня. Их поздравляли с помолвкой и скорой свадьбой, но Хуан слушал поздравления в пол уха и вновь спешил скрыться на кухне.

Отсюда его и забрал воодушевленный Джемин, сказав, что Джено наконец-то приехал, и самое время им познакомиться. Смущенно понурив голову, потому что На не забыл поворчать, что его жениху не следует заниматься грязной работой и это последний раз, когда Джемин ему это позволяет.

Поднял голову Хуан лишь, когда они остановились, и перед собой Инджун увидел того самого Джено.

Это походило на щелчок, когда всё встает на свои места.

Всего один миг, чтобы понять и осознать, чего именно ему не хватало. Или вернее сказать — кого. И осознание этого приносит в душу гармонию, что теперь всё должно быть правильно, так, как надо. Но покой этот быстро разбивается в дребезги с осознанием, что он выходит замуж за другого, а сидевший перед ним человек, к которому так неудержимо тянет, шафер его будущего супруга.

Придя домой, Инджун вынужден вновь выслушивать восторженную речь тети, которая каждый день без умолку болтает о том, как же им повезло, что Хуан будет супругом наследника семьи На.

Надолго парня не хватает, и он уходит в отведенную для него небольшую комнату.

Джемин звал его переехать к себе, но Инджун решил это сделать после свадьбы и сейчас рад этому решению, как никогда. Устраиваясь на кровати, Хуан глядит в потолок, пока не чувствует легкое тепло, точно кто-то касается его бока. Приподняв рубашку, парень замечает проступающий рисунок и резко садится, широко распахнутыми глазами глядя на цветочный узор. В груди болезненно щемит тоской и Инджун почему-то точно знает, что сейчас его соулмейт потерян и ему невероятно больно.

Обхватывая себя руками, будто желая передать так объятия на расстоянии, Хуан ласково шепчет одно имя:

— Джено…

* * *

Имей Инджун выбор, он бы не раздумывая оставил На, уйдя к Ли. Но Джено, хотя провожает его внимательными взглядами, держится в стороне, отстраненно, лишь иногда хмурясь, дотрагиваясь своего бока. Хуан его понимает, потому что порой кажется, будто кожа в этом месте горит огнем, однако это ничего не меняет. Они лишний раз даже парой фраз не обмолвятся, не говоря о чем-то ещё.

Но в какой-то момент Хуан не выдерживает, отчасти его к этому подталкивает брат, с которым Инджун делится всем сокровенным.

Сердито хмурясь, младший Хуан негодует, говоря, что если судьба послала предначертанного тебе человека, то как можно выходить замуж за кого-то ещё? Ведь в итоге, никто из них не будет счастлив! Ни Джено, ни Инджун, ни Джемин, который и вовсе не подозревает, что происходит между его другом и женихом.

Завершив разговор, Инджун, пока не утратил смелости, спешит домой к Джено — адрес съемной квартиры Хуан запомнил с первого раза, когда Джемин мельком упомянул его в разговоре.

Вдавливая дверной звонок, Инжун готов в случае необходимости снести двери, только чтобы поговорить с Ли, но внутри так внезапно все обрывается отзвуком чужой тоски, что парень спешно убирает руку. Ему в любом случае откроют, даже если не ждут, он знает. Чувствует всеми фибрами своей души.

Любые попытки Джено выглядеть холодным, отстраненным и сдержанным, Инджун видит насквозь и отлично понимает все сомнения и волнения Ли. Он понимает это чувство долга, потому что какие бы отношения у него не были с тетей, ему тоже трудно ей отказать, чувствуя какую-никакую, а благодарность за то, что его на протяжении многих лет кормили, одевали, обували, а ведь могли и отдать в детский дом.

Надежды на счастье с соулмейтом разбиваются у Инджуна в груди вместе с сердцем, когда Ли признается, что отказывается от него. И всё, на что Инджун решается напоследок, это один прощальный поцелуй, и только.

Но если бы он знал, как трудно окажется оторваться от запретного плода, когда кажется, что это единственное, что имеет значение в этом мире. Взаимное соприкосновение, точно обнажает их души, выпуская на волю истинные чувства.

И поскольку Джено сопротивляется их чувствам сильнее, ему от одного легкого прикосновения сносит голову. Практически сразу он разворачивает Инджуна, прижимая к стене, скользя рукой к скрытому под одеждой цветочному рисунку, пока Хуан запускает пальцы в волосы своего соулмейта, упиваясь каждой секундой этого волшебного момента, вкладывая себя в каждый новый, перетекающий один в другой, поцелуй.

Но всему, даже самому прекрасному и волшебному приходит конец. Ли вновь наступает себе на горло, подавляя и скрывая чувства.

Инджун вымученно улыбается, покидая чужую квартиру, разрываясь от боли разлуки и ранящей радости, ведь чтобы Джено не говорил, Хуан чувствует — его очень сильно любят. Но от этого осознания только хуже.

Чтобы справиться с притяжением, Инджун и Джено избегают друг друга, но после поцелуя, их лишь сильнее влечет друг к другу.

Стоя перед алтарем, когда священник завершает свою речь, Инджун, находясь так близко со своим соулмейтом, не находит в себе сил отказаться от этих чувств. Как бы ему не был дорог Джемин, он не сможет отказаться от Джено. Он и так позволил всему этому сумасшествию зайти слишком далеко. Но до того, как Инджун успевает разрушить все своими словами об отказе от свадьбы, это делает ворвавшийся в церковь парень.

* * * * *

На памяти Джемина, Джено напивается до состояния «не стояния» в первый раз. На заехал к другу привезти заранее костюм для церемонии, которая будет через день, и увидеть Ли в таком виде для него становится сущей неожиданностью. Джено настолько пьян, что когда открывает другу дверь, покачивается, будто намеревается прильнуть грудью к полу.

— Бог мой! Джено!

Джемин ловит заваливающегося Ли, затаскивая в квартиру, ногой захлопывая дверь и доволакивая бормочущего себе что-то под нос друга в спальню.

— Зачем надо было так напиваться?

— Я всё испортил, — Джено ноет, кривясь, падая на постель, комкая простынь и случайно задирая одежду.

Взмахивая руками, На принимается переворачивать друга на спину, который уже бормочет в подушку что-то о том, что скучает, любит и никогда не простит себе сделанного предательства.

Не понимая о чем речь, Джемин не без труда нормально укладывает Ли, растерянно смотря на бок Джено с темным рисунком. Похожая на татуировку хризантема отчего-то выглядит потрепанной с увядшими листьями и блеклым контуром, будто намереваясь стереться и растаять.

Хмурясь, На протягивает руку, чтобы поправить футболку Ли, но ненароком дотрагивается метки, заставляя Джено что-то недовольно промычать, а затем, неожиданно внятно жалобно простонать:

— Инджун-а… прости…

Выпрямившись, Джемин в растерянности и шоке глядит на Ли, который уже отключился, мгновенно уснув.

С минуту сосредоточенно о чем-то размышляя, На вспоминает, зачем он пришел и возвращается в коридор, занося из прихожей сумку с костюмом.

Уходя из квартиры Джено, Джемин силится понять, что и в какой момент он упустил.

* * *

В своем детстве Джемин был достаточно одиноким ребёнком, потому что родители, хотя и готовы были исполнить любой его каприз, не могли дать ему главного — своего времени и внимания, почти живя у себя на работе.

Дружить с другими богатыми детьми Джемину не нравилось. Слишком напыщенными и зазнавшимися они выглядели, вызывая у младшего На неприязнь.

Поэтому порой мальчишка мечтал — как было бы здорово, будь у него брат или сестра. Но родители Джемина заводить второго ребёнка не собирались, ведь это требовало дополнительной затраты времени, которого и без того им не хватало.

Но судьба была благосклонна к Джемину и послала ему удачное знакомство в лице плакавшего на улице мальчугана. Спонтанное решение помочь ближнему, стало началом большой и крепкой дружбы. Джемин словно сам завел для себя младшего брата, хотя и старше по возрасту, о котором можно было заботиться, баловать, помогать и кто уж точно не страдал гордыней или нарциссизмом.

Джено пробуждал в Джемине желание обнять, обогреть и затискать, потому что мальчик из бедной семьи оказался невероятно добродушным и умел очаровательно улыбаться глазами.

Помогая Ли, На делал это без корысти или какого-либо умысла. Единственное, что Джемина слегка раздражало в их общении, то, что Джено за любой подарок или помощь непременно благодарил, обещая за всё отплатить другу в будущем.

Но Джемину вполне хватало их дружбы, и что-то ещё ему просто не было нужно. Однако Джено это видно не понимал. Поэтому, став старше, На предпочитал делать что-то для Ли в тайне. Так, не говоря другу ни слова, он похлопотал, чтобы Джено отправился обучаться за границу, как давно мечтал.

И хотя На безумно скучал по другу, у него нашлись занятия и в Корее.

А потом в его жизни появился Инджун, так словно он всегда был с ним рядом. Они познакомились в библиотеке, куда Джемину пришлось идти ради подготовки к занятиям, а Хуан на полставки работал в ней помощником библиотекаря.

Вероятно впервые в своей жизни На встретил кого-то, кто настолько заставил его потерять голову и по уши влюбиться. Джемину с самого начала казалось, что Инджун тот, с кем ему суждено провести свою жизнь. Поэтому вопрос о браке для него просто не стоял.

Любые сомнения близких и родных относительно серьезности их отношений На полностью игнорировал, ведь кроме Хуана для него всё остальное перестало иметь значение. Все его потребности сосредоточились на регулярных поцелуях и объятиях с его дорогим Инджун-и.

Но кто мог подумать, что в итоге, его главным препятствием к счастливому браку станет его лучший друг.

* * *

Покинув дом Джено, Джемин размышлял о причинах, что могли заставить Ли, обычно сдержанного в употреблении алкоголя, напиться. Неужели его друг за эти недели влюбился в его жениха? И как На должен был поступить? К тому же откуда у Ли взялась эта странная татуировка с необычным рисунком? А ведь прежде у них с Джено никогда не было секретов друг от друга.

Джемин старается не думать об этом слишком много. У него ведь буквально осталось два дня до свадьбы, а Джено наверняка сможет справиться со своими чувствами и они когда-нибудь пройдут. Ведь Инджун всё равно любит На! …Хотя в последнее время Хуан и ведет себя странно. Словно даже находясь рядом с Джемином, мыслями он всегда где-то недосягаемо далеко.

Джемин старательно гонит возникшие сомнения прочь, но в душе поселяется тревога со всевозможными «А вдруг…?». Но как и всякий человек, На хочет быть счастливым, закрывая глаза на неприятные вещи.

Вот только не получается закрыть глаза на случайное открытие, что настигает его в день свадьбы.

* * *

Поправив цветок в петлице, Джемин тихо стучит в дверь комнаты Инджуна и, на правах будущего мужа, не дожидаясь приглашения, заходит внутрь. Хуан, в одних брюках и расстегнутой рубашке оборачивается к нему, тут же спешно запахивая рубашку и отворачиваясь, взволнованно выпаливая:

— Прости, я, кажется, замешкался. Уже пора ехать в церковь?

Оставаясь стоять у двери, На растерянно задумчиво хмурится. Он уверен, что заметил на боку Инджуна цветок увядшей хризантемы. И мысль, что рисунок ему оказывается знаком, заметно сбивает парня с толку. Но быстро отвлекаясь от этой мысли Джемин улыбается, подходя ближе к Хуану, спешно заканчивавшему застегивать рубашку.

— Не торопись. Ещё есть время.

— Вот как… ясно.

Инджун кивает, потянувшись за пиджаком, пока На поджимает губы. Раньше при встрече они всегда целовались, а теперь Хуан даже не смотрит в его сторону.

Одевшись, Инджун оборачивается к Джемину и устало улыбается. На подается вперед, обнимая парня и получая свой поцелуй, хотя чувствует, как при соприкосновении Хуан ненадолго морщит нос, но затем отвечает, при этом чуть прижимая руку к своему боку.

Спустя несколько минут, спустившись вниз и сев в машину, Инджун молчит, задумчиво хмурясь, не слыша обращенных к нему слов, и Джемин решает не донимать его разговорами, списывая все на предсвадебный мандраж.

Весь путь до церкви Хуан молча глядит в окно, пока на заднем сиденье его тетушка восторженно трещит о том, какая они красивая пара и что им стоит взять себе дом побольше, а так же что-то про возможное усыновление детей. На этом моменте На перестал слушать женщину, сдерживаясь, чтобы и вовсе её не высадить.

На парковке их встречает приехавший раньше Джено, который приветственно кивает, стоит им всем выбраться из машины.

Джемин растерянно подмечает, как Ли встречается взглядом с Хуаном и отворачивается к другу, но делает это так, будто глядеть на второго жениха ему неприятно. Сам же Инджун поджимает на пару секунд губы, точно сдерживается, чтобы не расплакаться, но быстро беря себя в руки, принимает спокойное выражение лица, чуть украдкой вновь дотрагиваясь бока. Рефлекторно бросив взгляд на Джено, На замечает — Ли повторяет этот жест и кривится, как от боли.

Осознание происходящего обухом ударяет Джемина по голове, оглушая.

Как он мог не заметить это раньше? Он всегда списывал эти взгляды украдкой, на простое любопытство после знакомства. К тому же за суматохой подготовки к свадьбе, На игнорировал многие вещи, и как оказывается зря.

Шумная тетушка Хуан, радостно сообщает, что отведет Инджуна в его комнату ожидания, а затем едва не на буксире уводит парня. Теперь Джемину кажется, что будь воля Хуана, и он бы туфлями уперся в асфальт, сопротивляясь.

Джено натянуто улыбается, даже не глядя в сторону Хуанов, излишне бодро, с точки зрения На, выдавливая из себя:

— Нам тоже пора идти.

Джемин чуть хмурится, кивая, и следом за другом направляется к церкви. Со стороны Ли до него доносится еле слышный обреченный вздох.

Кто-то может списать метания На в комнате ожидания за простое волнение, но на деле парень просто растерян, размышляя, действительно ли Джено и Инджун соулмейты или увиденное им просто совпадение? Но если вдруг это правда, то почему они не сказали ему об этом?

Застыв, Джемин оборачивается к другу, который задумчиво глядит в окно, сжимая руки в кулаки.

— Джено?

Вздрогнув, Ли обернулся, улыбнувшись. Правда теперь На подмечает, насколько искусственна его улыбка.

— Да, Джемин? Волнуешься?

— Немного.

На хмыкает, переводя дух, но не успевает что-либо сказать, как к ним в комнату заглядывает отец Джемина, говоря, что время начинать церемонию. Кивнув родителю, парень оборачивается к другу и ему становится не по себе, потому что во взгляде Джено отчаянно мелькает испуг.

Направляясь в главный зал церкви, Джемин всё-таки тихо спрашивает у Джено:

— Ты до сих пор чувствуешь себя обязанным мне?

Удивленно притормозив, Ли грустно улыбается:

— Ты много всего для меня сделал. Это естественно.

Хмурясь, На кивает сам себе, подходя к алтарю, с тоской думая, что на деле, на этом месте должен быть не он, а Джено. Хотя они оба любят Инджуна, он оказывается ещё задолго до знакомства с Хуаном проиграл Ли, ведь его чувства не могут соперничать с притяжением соулмейтов. Но оба дорогих ему человека из-за собственной глупости и упрямства так нелепо пытаются сопротивляться судьбе.

Джемин честно ждет, что кто-то из них прервет церемонию, но сам не делает это, где-то глубоко внутри все ещё теша себя надеждой, что это ошибка и Инджун действительно сможет остаться с ним. Однако с каждым сказанным священником словом На понимает, как же неправильно происходящее. Хуан, державший его за руку, всё сильнее сжимает подрагивавшие пальцы, а стоявший в стороне Джено мрачнеет на глазах.

Прикрыв в конце речи священника на мгновение глаза, На тихо выдыхает, понимая и принимая, что как бы он не желал остаться с Инджуном, их брак никого не сделает счастливым. Разлученные соулмейты будут лишь страдать, а сам он останется со своей любовью не удел. Так почему бы, пока для этого ещё есть шанс, не отпустить Хуана, как бы невыносимо ему не было с корнем вырывать из сердца эти чувства.

Ответить свое злополучное: «Я против этой свадьбы!» — Джемину не дает ураганом ворвавшийся в церковь парень, за мгновение перетянувший на себя внимание присутствующих.

Обернувшись, На не сразу может разглядеть вторженца — льющийся у него за спиной солнечный свет слепит глаза. Но когда незнакомец проносится меж рядами до них, Джемин понимает, что вместе с этим юношей в его жизнь также стремительно врывается и ветер перемен.


	3. Chapter 3

_Ты ведь заждалась меня?_

_Привет, моя половинка!_

_Всё стало так похоже на тебя._

_Мы связаны невидимой нитью,_

_Что не даст нам сбежать и на минуту._

_/ZICO (feat. IU) — SoulMate/_

Главным принципом брата Инджуна — Ронджина, всегда было следование своим целям и мечтам, не тратя ни секунды своего времени на пустые занятия и глупости. Лови момент, пока жив, и бери от жизни всё!

Малыш Хуан, как его называла бабушка, под недовольное сопение самого парня, походил на бесконечный энерджайзер. Кроткий, как старший брат, только с виду, на деле парень был мало похож на Инджуна. Они были точно день и ночь, солнце и луна. Абсолютно разные, совершенно непохожие, но при этом понимавшие друг друга лучше других.

Поэтому, не было ничего удивительного, что именно с братом Инджун делился всеми своими волнениями и переживаниями. Пусть он и был старше, но на деле чаще спрашивал совета у младшего, нежели сам что-то советовал.

Впервые услышав, что тихоня Инджун завел себе парня, Ронджин лишь задорно рассмеялся, но в итоге пожелал брату не волноваться о мелочах, а просто наслаждаться жизнью.

Инджун очень хотел познакомить любимого брата с возлюбленным, но у младшего всегда находились дела важнее: учеба, экзамены, кружок фотографов, танцкласс. Он был так занят своей учебой, что не мог уделить внимания бойфренду старшего, да и не считал это действительно важным.

За всем мельтешением занятий, Ронджин едва не пропустил новость о том, что его брат выходит замуж, о чем ему сообщила бабушка, вынуждая младшего из братьев срочно звонить старшему.

Инджун сокрушенно вздыхает, что до свадьбы считанные недели, а он так и не познакомил двух дорогих ему людей. Снисходительно отмахиваясь, Ронджин, своим царским позволением, дал разрешение отправить ему фотографию того самого «ненаглядного Джемина», а познакомится они смогут и в другое время, например — по скайпу на выходных.

Хмыкая на слишком занятого брата, Инджун отправил младшему фото, а затем попросил его постараться приехать на свадьбу, потому что ему совершенно не хочется, чтобы из всех его родственников на церемонии была только тетя. В ответ он получил от Ронджина пожатие плечами и растерянное: «У меня как раз в это время экзамены, Джуни. Так что не знаю… Но если что, извини».

Вздыхая, Инджун попрощался, отправившись готовиться к приезду Джемина, с которым позднее они должны были ехать на ужин с семьей На. Помахав брату, младший Хуан отсоединился и, тихо негодуя, что Инджун не успокоится, пока не познакомит его с женихом, открыл присланное фото.

Практически мгновенно при виде снимка глаза Ронджина растерянно распахнулись. С экрана на него смотрел кареглазый брюнет с теплой улыбкой и смешинкой в глазах, с любовью и нежностью обнимающий за талию его брата.

Ещё до того, как он понимает, что происходит, из глаз парня, соскальзывая вниз, падают слезинки. Шокировано стирая их, Хуан чувствует, как в груди под ребрами все точно стонет от непонятной тоски и отчаянной боли.

Можно ли с одного взгляда безумно влюбиться в человека с фотографии?

* * *

Взволнованно хмурясь, Ронджин нервозно постукивает пальцами по подлокотнику кресла, глядя в экран ноутбука, где Инджун не менее нервозно болтает о завтрашнем вечере Джемина, когда его жених, наконец, познакомит Хуана со своим лучшим другом.

С их прошлого разговора прошло несколько дней и любые упоминания Джемина причиняли младшему чувство тревоги.

— …И да, я подумал, что… Ой! Джемин! — Инджун улыбнулся кому-то за ноутбуком, поманив к себе рукой, — Ты вовремя! Иди сюда скорее! Я как раз говорю с…

Понимая, что брат решил, наконец, познакомить их с На, младший Хуан в испуге дернулся, резко захлопывая крышку ноутбука, попутно умудряясь его перевернуть и уронить со своих коленей, где прежде техника спокойно умещалась.

Со стоном глядя на кривовато отошедшую крышку, парень не выдержал и выругался. Столь неожиданный маневр старшего брата застал младшего врасплох и привел к такому идиотскому поведению с плачевным результатом.

Поток его негодования прервался телефонным звонком. Не глядя на экран, заранее зная, кто звонит, Ронджин со стоном ответил:

— Да, Инджун-а? …Нет, все в порядке. То есть не совсем. …Я ноут уронил и сломал. …Нет, не нужно видеозвонок. Отнесу сейчас ноут в мастерскую, пока она не закрылась. Он мне всё-таки для учебы нужен. Так что поговорим потом. Пока!

Спешно отключившись, парень откинулся на спинку кресла, глядя на сломанную технику.

— Отлично! Я просто победитель по жизни! Супер!

Застонав, юноша закрыл лицо руками.

Ещё бы пара секунд и он мог увидеть Джемина вживую, пусть и через экран.

…Смог бы он понравиться На или нет?

Спешно тряхнув головой, парень похлопал себя по щекам. Уводить накануне свадьбы у брата жениха, с которым они влюблены друг в друга, это ли не слишком?

* * *

Ронджин думает о том, где он умудрился ударить руку, раз на ней появился синяк. Выглядит это темное пятно не очень, хотя не болит, но и не проходит. Будь у него больше свободного времени, он бы сходил к врачу, но учеба и приближавшиеся экзамены не дают место даже лишним мыслям. Хотя, думать о Джемине Хуан время всё равно находит. Он сам удивляется тому, как сильно его угораздило влюбиться в На. А уж сколько раз за день он открывает фото Джемина и любуется им, и вовсе нельзя сосчитать. Когда же Джемин начинает появляться не только в фантазиях, но и во снах Ронджина, он понимает, что дело дрянь. Особенно, когда утром просыпается взбудораженным и возбужденным.

О какой поездке на свадьбу Инджуна может идти речь, если младший всю церемонию будет пускать слюни и слёзы на жениха старшего?

Даже будучи погодками, братья никогда не ссорились из-за чего-либо, всегда всем делились, но сейчас Ронджин готов заламывать руки от зависти и ревности. Младший стремится лишний раз избегать брата, боясь оказаться слишком очевидным и выдать в разговоре со старшим нечто из разряда: «Знаешь, я влюбился в твоего жениха и, прости, боюсь мне не по силам пожелать вам счастья».

Но даже так, когда Инджун звонит ему за пару дней до свадьбы, Ронджин скрепя сердце отвечает на звонок и теряется. Его брат абсолютно точно не походит на счастливого жениха, а затем и вовсе как-то обреченно говорит, что друг Джемина его соулмейт, но он всегда так холоден, что Инджун просто не знает, что делать. Да и тетя не оставляет его в покое, постоянно повторяя, что если он посмеет испортить помолвку с На, она не даст ему спокойного житья.

Выслушивая брата, Ронджин чувствует, как внутри точно яростная волна поднимается гнев. Его брат встретил своего соулмейта, но всё равно хочет выйти замуж за Джемина? И что это за друг такой, который готов так легко отказаться от данной судьбой пары и отдать его кому-то другому?

— Ты серьезно?! — Инджун замолкает, впервые слыша злые нотки в голосе брата, — Вы там с ума сошли, что ли? Как ты можешь выходить за Джемина, зная, что у тебя есть предначертанная пара? Или вам с твоим соулмейтом друг на друга вообще плевать? Вы точно сужденные? Очнись, Джун! Думаешь, Джемин будет счастлив, видя, как его муж сохнет по его другу и наоборот? Ему же будет больно! — Ронджин не сдерживается, переходя на отчаянный крик, — И подумай сам, а что если… Что если у Джемина тоже есть кто-то предначертанный ему. Неужели ты не понимаешь, что своими действиями лишь сделаешь всех несчастными?

Инджун молчит, а затем Ронджин слышит тихий всхлип, заставляющий его замереть. На эмоциях он совсем забыл, что за спокойствием и сдержанностью его брата всегда скрывалась хрупкая и ранимая душа.

— Ты прав. Ты абсолютно прав, Джин, — на другом конце слышится глубокий вдох и Инджун явно старается успокоиться, — Я отменю свадьбу. И поговорю с Джено. Хотя тетя будет в бешенстве. Но это ведь ерунда, правда? Да, действительно. И лучше сделать это прямо сейчас. Спасибо, Джин.

Инджун отсоединяется до того, как его младший брат успевает вставить хоть слово.

Глядя на телефон, Ронджин растерянно опускает голову. Странно, но его синяк на руке впервые болит…

* * *

Ронджин думал, что Инджун перезвонит ему вечером или хотя бы на следующий день, но старший так и не позвонил, чем заставил младшего заметно понервничать. Может быть, они расторгли помолвку с Джемином и теперь заняты урегулированием вопросов с отменой свадьбы? Или Инджун так рад воссоединению со своим соулмейтом, что забыл обо всем на свете?

Через день после их разговора, Ронджин не выдерживает, сам набирая по видеосвязи брата. Но счастья и радости на лице Инджуна вновь нет. Младший просто замирает в шоке, от вида старшего. Инджун выглядит так, будто не ориентируется в пространстве и вообще не понимает, что происходит вокруг.

— Джун, ты заболел?

Старший хмурится, отрицательно качая головой.

— Нет. Просто Джено, кажется, пьян. И… ты был прав, Джин-и, но всё гораздо сложнее… прости.

Все сильнее беспокоясь, Ронджин взволнованно хмурится.

— Объясни толком, что произошло? Ты отменил свадьбу?

Инджун сжимает губы, отрицательно качая головой.

— Джено отказался от меня, — Джин собирается возмутиться, но видя, как его старший брат закрывает рукой слезящиеся глаза, молча продолжает слушать, — Я знаю, что он любит меня и ему тоже плохо, но… Я понимаю его чувство долга перед Джемином. Он спас его мать, помог отцу и самому Джено… и это так невыносимо. Потому что… они ведь тоже, как мы с тобой! Как братья!

Инджун замолкает, а Ронджин не знает, что сказать в ответ, потому что сейчас его брат выглядит таким сломленным.

Сделав глубокий вдох, старший Хуан хмурится, договаривая:

— Я обязательно постараюсь стать для Джемина хорошим мужем. Он действительно это заслуживает.

— Но так нельзя, Инджун!!!

— Прости…

Ронджин зло ударяет кулаком по столу, когда его брат завершает разговор отключаясь, а после и вовсе перестает отвечать на звонки.

Ушибленная рука, с прошлым синяком, все сильнее болит, отчего всю ночь парень мучается, ворочаясь. И даже на экзамен он идет в дурном расположении духа. Он сам пребывает в отчаянье, потому что больше всех ему жаль Джемина, который уж точно не заслужил удара в спину от друга и жениха.

Но имеет ли Джин право вмешаться в эту ситуацию? Для На он никто. Всего лишь влюбившийся в него по фото незнакомец. Но разве можно всё оставить, так как есть?

— Господин Хуан! — суровый голос преподавателя возвращает Ронджина в реальность, — Вы уже ответили на половину вопросов. И надеюсь, помните, что у вас их ещё три?

— Да, простите.

Парень вздыхает, спешно продолжая говорить, под одобрительные кивки экзаменатора. Вот только на душе у него всё равно не спокойно.

Ставя Хуану оценку, мужчина усмехается, бросая в его сторону насмешливый взгляд.

— Не волнуйтесь так. Помиритесь.

— Что простите?

— С вашим соулмейтом. Хотя цветок может поникнуть при ссоре, он быстро зацветает вновь после примирения. Наверное, ваша судьба очень красивая, раз вашим чувствам соответствует пион.

Ронджин непонимающе следит за взглядом мужчины направленным ему на руку и в следующий момент резко дергается, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не закричать. Вместо синяка на руке красуется пышный цветок пиона, листья которого точно грустно опустили свои кончики.

Сердце в груди парня заходится сбивчивым ритмом, а в мыслях будто прошел ураган.

— Хуан? Вы в порядке?

Преподаватель хмурится, вглядываясь в лицо парня, который пару раз моргает, растерянно смотря на мужчину, а затем дрожащим голосом выдыхает: «Это не просто влюбленность… Это же Джемин…»

Резко разворачиваясь, Ронджин несется домой.

Он обязан успеть улететь в Корею до завтрашней свадебной церемонии.

* * *

Ронджин хочет сесть на пол посреди аэропорта и зарыдать во весь голос. Ему кажется, что весь мир против него, потому что рейс, на который он купил билет, мало того, что был ночью, так его ещё и задерживали из-за ухудшения погодных условий.

Все попытки дозвониться до Инджуна оказываются безуспешны, потому что старший просто выключил телефон, а тетушка, которая недолюбливала младшего племянника, отказалась передавать что-либо старшему из братьев.

Чувствуя собственное бессилие, Ронджин только поглаживает цветок на руке, стараясь убедить себя, что все будет в порядке, но где-то в уме корит свое упрямство и то, что он отказывался знакомиться с Джемином столько времени.

Если бы они узнали друг друга раньше, вдруг всё могло быть иначе?

Тогда На смог бы понять, что у него есть соулмейт, и Джено с Инджуном не искали заморочки из-за чувства долга и могли быть вместе. Но этого не произошло, потому как на все просьбы старшего Хуана познакомиться Джину с Джемином, Ронджин всегда отвечал отказом, думая, что это знакомство ничего ему не принесет и будет пустой тратой времени.

Уже под утро, когда объявляют посадку на рейс до Сеула, Ронджин хлюпает носом, проходя регистрацию, потому как до свадьбы остались считанные часы и кто знает, успеет ли он вовремя или к моменту, когда доберется до места назначения, его соулмейт свяжет себя узами брака с его братом.

* * *

Таксист растерянно поглядывает на нервно кусающего губы пассажира, обнадеживающе обращаясь к нему:

— Не переживайте так, вы наверняка успеете на церемонию. Мы почти на месте. …А вот и церковь. Так что сможете поздравить новобрачных.

Сидевший на заднем сиденье молодой парень, лишь сердито хмурит брови, чувствуя внутри хаос и смятение.

— Я не собираюсь никого поздравлять.

— Нет, а зачем же вам тогда…

Водитель не успевает закончить, потому как, стоит машине остановиться, парень вылетает из авто, уверенно произнося, будто подхлестывая самого себя.

— Я собираюсь сорвать эту свадьбу и украсть жениха!

Хлопая глазами, таксист провожает шокированным взглядом спешно бегущего к церкви бывшего пассажира. Благо он хотя бы дорогу оплатил заранее.

* * *

Честно говоря, представляя себе свою свадьбу, Джемин никогда бы не подумал, что в самый ответственный момент в церковь ворвется какой-то парень в ярком спортивном костюме, который своим появлением прервет церемонию, перетянув внимание присутствующих на себя. Ещё меньше На мог представить, что незнакомец, буквально подлетев к алтарю, схватит его за руку и потащит за собой на выход, не теряя больше ни на что другое ни секунды. Но главное, что Джемин не смог бы понять и сам, почему он без раздумья побежал за этим парнем, бросая перед священником своего жениха и лучшего друга, вместе с тем забивая на прочих гостей.

Он просто сжимал чужую руку и несся по улицам в неизвестном направлении, смутно представляя, куда они бегут. Судя по всему, его похититель тоже плохо ориентировался в выбранном ими направлении, потому что, свернув за угол, они едва не влетели в помойку.

Видя, как парень, ойкнув, взмахнул руками, стараясь не упасть, Джемин хмыкнул, улыбнувшись, и потянул его на себя, помогая ему сохранить устойчивое положение.

— И так… надеюсь, теперь скажешь, кто ты и зачем утащил меня из-под алтаря?

Обернувшись, парень взволновано сглотнул, во все глаза глядя на Джемина. Впрочем, в ответе на первый вопрос На уже мало нуждался, потому как сходство было очевидным. Казалось, перед ним была копия Инджуна, только темноволосая и сероглазая, а ещё взволнованная и растерянная.

— Я… Хуан Ронджин. Младший брат Инджуна и… вот!

Джемин чуть отшатнулся, когда парень вскинул руку, демонстрируя На цветочный узор.

Выгнув бровь, Джемин непонимающе спросил:

— И я должен сказать, что у тебя красивая татуировка?

Ронджин нахмурился, хватая Джемина за руки, осматривая со всех сторон, в итоге выпуская их из своих ладоней с неким потрясением.

— У тебя ничего нет? Даже сейчас не появилось?

— Прости, я не понимаю, — На казалось, что и ему вдруг передалось беспокойство парня перед ним.

— Но… — Ронджин сглотнул, чувствуя растерянность и недоумение, ведь у На не было ни намека на какой-то цветок на руках, — Я думал, что ты мой соулмейт.

Вздохнув, высвобождая свои руки, Джемин огляделся по сторонам, двинувшись к стоявшей с краю тротуара скамье. Но сделав несколько шагов, он оглянулся, обратившись к понурившему голову парню.

— Эй, ты идешь?

Встрепенувшись, Ронджин мгновенно подбежал к Джемину, вызывая у него на лице улыбку. Подойдя к скамье, парни опустились на неё. И пока Хуан непонимающе переводил взгляд со своего пиона на чистую руку На, Джемин ослабил галстук, откидываясь на сиденье.

— И так. Значит, соулмейт?

Несостоявшийся жених расстроенно вздохнул, думая о Инджуне и Джено. Ему стоило бы беспокоится о том, что он бросил их в церкви, но это не вызывало сожаления. После всего, что они скрывали от него, он не был готов сейчас их видеть.

— Прости.

Тихий шепот отвлек Джемина от тяжелых дум, возвращая его внимание к Ронджину, плечи которого опустились и сам он выглядел заметно понурившим.

— За что? За то, что сделал то, что должны были сделать другие?

Вскинув голову, Хуан удивленно взглянул на подавленного Джемина.

— Ты знал?

Посмотрев на Ронджина, На пожал плечами, грустно улыбнувшись.

— Узнал только сегодня. Хотя я даже злиться на них не могу. Им обоим было тяжело, а я ничего не замечал.

Тяжело вздохнув, Джемин отвернулся, глядя на витрину какого-то магазина, но почти сразу его потянули за руку, заставляя вновь взглянуть на своего спонтанного собеседника.

Было странно, но бывшего в церкви беспокойства у На сейчас не было. Он был на удивление спокоен, испытывая разве что сожаление от своей слепоты.

Привстав со своего места, Ронджин взял лицо Джемина в свои ладони.

— Твоей вины в этом точно нет. И даже если я не твой соулмейт, просто знай, что несмотря на случившееся, я всё равно буду на твоей стороне.

В своих мечтах за это время Хуан представлял немало поцелуев с Джемином, но в реальности, всё оказалось намного лучше, ведь На был настоящим и с такой нежностью и трепетом ему отвечал.

Взглянув на отстранившегося Ронджина, На улыбнулся, опустив взгляд, и тихо засмеялся. До того, как Хуан успел спросить, в чем дело, Джемин перехватил его руки, потянув на себя, усаживая парня себе на колени.

Пока Ронджин пытался понять, что вызвало такую реакцию, Джемин переплел пальцы их рук и поднял сцепленный замок вверх.

— А ты был прав.

Прикусив губу, Хуан улыбнулся, чувствуя, как сердце в груди колотится неимоверно сильно и быстро.

На руке Джемина, как у него, проступал цветок пиона.

* * *

За каждый поступок приходит расплата. За доброе дело или за преступление.

Инджуну это всё казалось заслуженным и закономерным. И хотя появление брата оказалось внезапным, как и бегство Джемина, он мог думать только о том, что заслужил это.

Вскочив со своего места, старший На шокировано взглянул вслед унесшемуся из церкви сыну, которого он даже не успел окликнуть.

— Да что он, черт подери, творит?

Сжав руки в кулаки, Инджун набрал в легкие больше воздуха и, как можно громче, произнес:

— Прошу прощения, но свадьбы не будет.

— Инджун, — отец Джемина виновато взглянул на парня, но Хуан лишь покачал головой.

— Вообще-то я сам хотел сказать, что против этого брака. Мне следовало сделать это раньше и не доводить до такого. Приношу всем свои извинения.

Склонившись в поклоне, Инджун сжал губы, изо всех сил стараясь не смотреть в сторону Джено, хотя это сделать хотелось сильнее всего.

Поднявшись следом за мужем, госпожа На обратилась к Инджуну и супругу.

— Думаю, нам следует поговорить наедине. Реши здесь всё. Инджун-а, идем за мной.

Оставив мужа разбираться со сложившейся ситуацией, госпожа На двинулась к выходу в сторону комнат ожидания. Зайдя в одну из них первой, женщина обернулась, глядя на входящего следом Инджуна и его тетю. Однако едва закрывшаяся дверь открылась вновь, пропуская в комнату Ли, вызывая у женщин недоумение.

— Джено? В чем дело?

— Боюсь, всё это имеет ко мне самое непосредственное отношение, госпожа На. Иронично, но я тоже против этого брака.

— Тогда потрудитесь объяснить, что здесь происходит?!

Нахмурившись, женщина скрестила руки на груди, а Хуан не мог отвести от Джено взгляд, пусть и убеждал себя в том, что не стоит тешить себя ложными надеждами. Взглянув на Инджуна, Ли произнес:

— Всё очень просто. Инджун мой соулмейт, госпожа На. И все случившееся моя вина, а не его, и тем более не Джемина. Мне казалось, что отказавшись от него из-за нашей с Джемином дружбы, я поступлю верно. Но это было ужасной ошибкой. Мне следовало понять это раньше.

— Инджун, это правда?

Отведя, наконец, взгляд от Джено, Хуан виновато опустил голову.

— Да, госпожа На. Это правда. Простите.

Оглядев парней неодобрительным взглядом, мать Джемина сердито поджала губы.

— Надеюсь, вы представляете, какие последствия может иметь ваша беспечность!

Не став больше ничего добавлять, госпожа На вышла из комнаты, вынимая телефон и набирая номер своего сына, не менее беспутного чем его друг и бывший жених.

Тихо выдохнув, Инджун с опаской рискнул посмотреть на прежде молчавшую тетю. Её взгляд, с утра счастливо сверкавший, сейчас был мрачен и холоден.

— Так ты благодаришь меня за все годы заботы о тебе?! Ещё и брата своего приплел для большего скандала. На весь свет нас опозорили!

Цокая каблуками, женщина прошла к двери, но остановилась, оглянувшись, и так же жестко закончила:

— Чтоб сегодня к вечеру духу твоего больше в моем доме не было. Можешь проваливать хоть к этому!

Бросив ненавидящий взгляд на Джено, женщина вышла за дверь.

Тяжело выдохнув, Инджун закрыл глаза и опустил голову.

Удивительно, что после случившегося он должен был чувствовать вину или сожаление, но отчего-то у него было только облегчение, что свадьба всё-таки не состоялась. Хотя, несомненно, он понимал, насколько нечестно он поступил по отношению к Джемину. Всё-таки, На был единственным, перед кем ему действительно было стыдно.

Аккуратно со спины Инджуна обняли теплые руки, заставив его болезненно улыбнуться и прикусить губу, когда чужие пальцы расстегнули пиджак, скользнув к скрытой рубашкой хризантеме, ласково поглаживая её через ткань.

— Всё ещё болит?

Чуть повернув голову, Инджун отрицательно качнул головой.

Прижав Хуана ближе к себе, Ли склонился к нему и, прежде чем поцеловать, едва слышно прошептал в губы:

— …Обещаю, что больше никогда не причиню тебе боли. …Я люблю тебя, Инджун-а.

* * *

Хотя у Джемина был порыв встретится с родителями и гостями, в итоге он решил, что со всем случившемся они и без него разберутся, особенно с учетом того, что его мать по телефону выговорила ему за бегство, напоследок сказав, что его жених уже укатил куда-то с его другом.

Удивительно, но еще бывшее утром разочарование, сейчас истаивало без следа. Правда, в конце их разговора Джемин не удержался и сказал матери, что ему все равно, так как он тоже нашел своего соулмейта, которым оказался брат Инджуна. Последующая же фраза парня: «Хотя вернее, это он нашел меня», — затерялась где-то за отчаянным вскриком: «Господи! И за что нам всё это?!».

Собственно поэтому Джемин решил, что не стоит спешить с их встречей с родителями, которые в коей-то веки были недовольны чем-то имевшим отношение к их сыну. Поскорее свернув столь эмоциональный разговор, Джемин отключился, обернувшись к задумчиво наблюдавшему за ним Ронджину. Сейчас На казалось, что на деле, он влюбился в Инджуна из-за их сходства, где-то глубоко внутри, на уровне подсознания, ощущая притяжение именно к младшему Хуану.

— Кажется, твои родители не слишком рады таким новостям.

— Ничего. Привыкнут. Тебя куда-нибудь отвезти?

— В гостиницу, наверное. Не хочу ехать к тете. Особенно после случившегося. Она и так меня на дух не переносит, а теперь и вовсе прикончить, скорее всего, готова. Надеюсь, с Инджуном тоже всё будет в порядке.

— Будет. Джено о нем позаботится.

— Не нравится он мне…

— Поверь, он не такой ужасный каким мог показаться. Но раз тебе некуда идти, тогда поедем ко мне.

— Так сразу?!

— А ты против?

Посомневавшись больше для виду, Ронджин хмыкнул.

— Нет. Я только за!

* * *

Глядя на лежавшего рядом с ним Инджуна, Джено тепло улыбался, поглаживая подушечками пальцев хризантему у него на боку.

Оправившийся цветок расцвел в полную силу и выглядел невероятно пышным и завораживающим.

Сам Хуан, уложив голову на плечо соулмейта, любовался его профилем, наслаждаясь тишиной и спокойствием их небольшой квартиры, ставшей теплым гнездышком влюбленных.

Ли забрал его из дома тети в день провалившейся свадебной церемонии, а вечером они решились поговорить с Джемином, покаянно отправившись к нему домой. Вот только дома у На их ждал сюрприз в виде довольной флиртующей парочки. Правда Ронджин явно горел желанием огреть чем-нибудь тяжелым Ли, обидевшего его брата и соулмейта, но всё же сдержался и делать это не стал, понимая, что эти разборки только вновь всё могут усложнить. Джемин же лишь отругал Инджуна и Джено, что им следовало рассказать обо всем раньше и не думать, что в подобной ситуации их жертвенность могла принести какую-либо пользу.

Но всё это, к счастью, теперь осталось в прошлом, и каждый просто наслаждался обществом своего суженого.

Звук вошедшего сообщения прервал нежничавшую пару, и Джено, с тяжелым вздохом, ненадолго отстранился от возлюбленного, потянувшись к тумбочке с телефоном, взяв который незамедлительно вернулся к прерванным объятиями.

В пару кликов открыв сообщение, Ли пробежал по нему взглядом и тихо засмеялся, поворачивая экран к Инджуну со словами:

— Что скажешь?

Приподнявшись, Хуан любопытно прочитал короткую фразу, а затем взглянул на Джено и, подавшись вперед, поцеловал его, на выдохе, отстраняясь, произнося:

— Я только за.

**_ От кого: Джемин_ **

_Ребята, как насчет двойной свадьбы?_

__


End file.
